


Hear You Me

by morlawny



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: Dutch has trouble coping after Hosea's death, and Hosea isn't able to move on until he knows that the other man will be okay.





	Hear You Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr. Funnily enough, I've done this same prompt with another ship! It's a very good one. Angst for all!! :')

It wasn't often that Hosea had seen Dutch this vulnerable. If he thought about it, he could count the number of times he'd seen Dutch this way on one hand. The first time had been when Annabelle had passed, and that was understandable. The two were in love, undoubtedly, and Colm had taken a piece of Dutch's heart away from him.

And now, he could only watch as Dutch sat alone in his tent and sobbed uncontrollably. He'd lost another piece of his heart... And watched it die right in front of him, by the hands of Agent Milton.

It was very early in the morning; most of the camp was asleep or away doing something else. And Hosea wished more than anything that he could be there and hold the other man in his arms... To tell him it would be okay, that he would be able to move on without him. Instead, he was forced to watch the man he loved unravel into nothing, right before his very eyes.

He didn't have a physical body anymore, but Hosea could swear that his heart was breaking. The pain he felt while watching Dutch was enough to have tears of his own form and fall down in slow, steady streams down his face. His ghostly form, not visible to anyone except himself, moved to sit next to Dutch. His voice cracked as he spoke, already knowing the other man wouldn't hear him.

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Dutch... I was on borrowed time, anyway. We all are..."

Another sob racked Dutch's body and Hosea winced.

They both jumped when they heard a low, gruff voice sound from outside the door, one they knew instantly. 

"Dutch? Can I come in?"

Dutch hurriedly wiped his eyes to try and hide the tears before he spoke, but his voice gave away his emotions more than anything.

"Yes, Arthur."

Hosea watched as Arthur let himself in and closed the door behind him, clearing his throat.

"I, uh... I just wanted to check in on ya," he murmured, moving a little closer to the older man.

Dutch visibly winced at this, running a hand over his face and letting out a sigh. "I'm fine, Arthur.. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

Arthur raised a brow questioningly. "I can tell yer not fine, Dutch. I know how much you and Hosea cared for each other. It can't be easy losing someone you love like that... Hell, it hasn't been easy for me, either."

He moved to sit next to Dutch, and Hosea watched with rapt attention. Arthur's expression softened and he rested a hand on Dutch's shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Dutch."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Dutch began to break down again, choking out a sob. "It's all my fault, Arthur... I..I.. killed-" His sentence was interrupted by another sob, and Arthur embraced the other man, pulling him into a hug to try and comfort him. "It ain't your fault, Dutch. No one expected it."

Dutch buried his face in Arthur's shoulder, while his fingers dug into the man's shoulder, and continued to cry. 

Hosea hadn't even noticed the fresh tears falling down his face. He wiped them away as he watched the two men he cared about most, his heart heavy. Arthur never thought of himself as a good man, but Hosea saw differently... Especially now. He knew the younger man would take care of Dutch. And that thought alone was enough to help ease Hosea's fears of leaving Dutch behind.

Hosea's spirit began to fade slowly as he watched the two men in front of him. A soft smile crossed his features right before he faded completely. 

It would be okay.


End file.
